In general, the present invention relates to a recording apparatus, a recording method, a playback apparatus, a playback method, a recording/playback apparatus, a recording/playback method, a presentation medium and a recording medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to a recording apparatus, a recording method, a playback apparatus, a playback method, a recording/playback apparatus, a recording/playback method, a presentation medium and a recording medium offering improved operability of the recording/playback apparatus by virtue of a facility for specifying whether or not to prohibit a write operation over for each type of data.
An optical disc can be used for recording a plurality of titles (or a program). The user is allowed to select a desired title recorded in the optical disc to be played back.
In addition, the user is also capable of specifying any plurality of titles which are combined to be played back as a program which comprises the same plurality of specified titles.
In the related-art optical-disc apparatus, however, while an overwrite operation on the optical disc itself or a write operation over any title can be prohibited, a write operation over a program for example can not be prohibited, giving rise to a problem of poor operability of the optical-disc apparatus.
In addition, in the related-art disc apparatus, there is also raised a problem that once titles or a program have been recorded on a disc, the playback person is capable of playing them back with a high degree of freedom, but the recording person is not capable of controlling data recorded on the disc in a way adjusted to the person playing back the data.
It is thus an object of the present invention addressing the problems described above to offer improved operability of an optical-disc apparatus by virtue of a facility for specifying whether or not to prohibit an overwrite operation for a combination of pieces of data. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a person recording data with the capability of controlling an operation to play back the data.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a recording apparatus for recording a plurality of pieces of data into a recording medium is characterized in that the recording apparatus including a specifying means for specifying that a write operation over a combination of the pieces of data is prohibited, a judgment means for forming a judgment on what is specified for a predetermined piece of data by the specifying means in response to a command to perform a recording operation over the piece of data, and a control means for controlling an operation to record the pieces of data into the recording medium in accordance with a result of a judgment formed by the judgment means.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a recording method adopted in a recording apparatus for recording a plurality of pieces of data into a recording medium is characterized in that the recording method including a specifying step of specifying that a write operation over a combination of the pieces of data is prohibited, a judgment step of forming a judgment on what is specified for a predetermined piece of data at the specifying step in response to a command to perform a recording operation over the piece of data, and a control step of controlling an operation to record the pieces of data into the recording medium in accordance with a result of a judgment formed at the judgment step.
In accordance with further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a presentation medium is characterized in that the presentation medium is used for presenting a program readable by a computer for execution to make a recording apparatus for recording a plurality of pieces of data into a recording medium carry out processing including a specifying step of specifying that a write operation over a combination of the pieces of data is prohibited, a judgment step of forming a judgment on what is specified for a predetermined piece of data at the specifying step in response to a command to perform a recording operation over the piece of data, and a control step of controlling an operation to record the pieces of data into the recording medium in accordance with a result of a judgment formed at the judgment step.
In accordance with still further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a recording medium for recording a plurality of pieces of data is characterized in that the recording medium is also used for recording specifying information for specifying that a write operation over a combination of the pieces of data is prohibited.
In accordance with yet further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a recording/playback apparatus for recording and playing back a plurality of pieces of data into and from a recording medium is characterized in that the recording/playback apparatus including a recording means for recording specifying information stating prohibition of an overwrite operation for a combination of the pieces of data into the recording medium, a playback means for playing back the specifying information for a piece of data subjected to a recording operation in accordance with a command from the recording medium, a judgment means for forming a judgment on the specifying information played back by the playback means, and a control means for controlling an operation to record the piece of data into the recording medium in accordance with a result of a judgment formed by the judgment means.
In accordance with yet aspect of the present invention, there is provided a recording/playback method adopted in a recording/playback apparatus for recording and playing back a plurality of pieces of data into and from a recording medium is characterized in that the recording/playback method including a recording step of recording specifying information stating prohibition of an overwrite operation for a combination of the pieces of data into the recording medium, a playback step of playing back the specifying information for a piece of data subjected to a recording operation in accordance with a command from the recording medium, a judgment step of forming a judgment on the specifying information played back at the playback step, and a control step of controlling an operation to record the piece of data into the recording medium in accordance with a result of a judgment formed at the judgment step.
In accordance with yet aspect of the present invention, there is provided a presentation medium is characterized in that the presentation medium is used for presenting a program readable by a computer for execution to make a recording/playback apparatus for recording and playing back a plurality of pieces of data into and from a recording medium carry out processing including a recording step of recording specifying information stating prohibition of an overwrite operation for a combination of the pieces of data into the recording medium, a playback step of playing back the specifying information for a piece of data subjected to a recording operation in accordance with a command from the recording medium, a judgment step of forming a judgment on the specifying information played back at the playback step, and a control step of controlling an operation to record the piece of data into the recording medium in accordance with a result of a judgment formed at the judgment step.
In accordance with yet aspect of the present invention, there is provided a playback apparatus for playing back data from a recording medium is characterized in the playback apparatus including a specifying means for specifying whether or not an operation to play back data recorded in the recording medium is allowed, a judgment means for forming a judgment on what is specified by the specifying means, and a control means for controlling an operation to play back data from the recording medium in accordance with a result of a judgment formed by the judgment means.
In accordance with yet aspect of the present invention, there is provided a playback method adopted in a playback apparatus for playing back data from a recording medium is characterized in that the playback method including a specifying step of specifying whether or not an operation to play back data recorded in the recording medium is allowed, a judgment step of forming a judgment on what is specified at the specifying step, and a control step of controlling an operation to play back data from the recording medium in accordance with a result of a judgment formed at the judgment step.
In accordance with yet aspect of the present invention, there is provided a presentation medium is characterized in that the presentation medium is used for presenting a program readable by a computer for execution to make a playback apparatus for playing back data from a recording medium carry out processing including a specifying step of specifying whether or not an operation to play back data recorded in the recording medium is allowed, a judgment step of forming a judgment on what is specified at the specifying step, and a control step of controlling an operation to play back data from the recording medium in accordance with a result of a judgment formed at the judgment step.
In accordance with yet aspect of the present invention, there is provided a recording medium for recording data is characterized in that the recording medium is also used for recording specifying information for specifying whether or not an operation to play back the data is prohibited.
In accordance with yet aspect of the present invention, there is provided a recording apparatus for recording data into a recording medium is characterized in that the recording apparatus including a specifying means for specifying whether or not an operation to play back data from the recording medium is prohibited and a recording means for recording what is specified by the specifying means into the recording medium.
In accordance with yet aspect of the present invention, there is provided a recording method adopted in a recording apparatus for recording data into a recording medium is characterized in that the recording method including a specifying step of specifying whether or not an operation to play back data from the recording medium is prohibited and a recording step of recording what is specified at the specifying step into the recording medium.
In accordance with yet aspect of the present invention, there is provided a presentation medium is characterized in that the presentation medium is used for presenting a program readable by a computer for execution to make a recording apparatus for recording data into a recording medium carry out processing including a specifying step of specifying whether or not an operation to play back data from the recording medium is prohibited and a recording step of recording what is specified at the specifying step into the recording medium.
In accordance with yet aspect of the present invention, there is provided a recording/playback apparatus for recording and playing back data into and from a recording medium is characterized in that the recording/playback apparatus including a recording means for recording specifying information specifying whether or not to prohibit an operation to play back data recorded in the recording medium into the recording medium, a playback means for playing back the specifying information for data subjected to a playback operation in accordance with a command from the recording medium, a judgment means for forming a judgment on the specifying information played back by the playback means, and a control means for controlling an operation to play back data from the recording medium in accordance with a result of a judgment formed by the judgment means.
In accordance with yet aspect of the present invention, there is provided a recording/playback method adopted in a recording/playback apparatus for recording and playing back data into and from a recording medium is characterized in that the recording/playback method including a recording step of recording specifying information specifying whether or not to prohibit an operation to play back data recorded in the recording medium into the recording medium, a playback step of playing back the specifying information for data subjected to a playback operation in accordance with a command from the recording medium, a judgment step of forming a judgment on the specifying information played back at the playback step, and a control step of controlling an operation to play back data from the recording medium in accordance with a result of a judgment formed at the judgment step.
In accordance with yet aspect of the present invention, there is provided a presentation medium is characterized in that the presentation medium is used for presenting a program readable by a computer for execution to make a recording/playback apparatus for recording and playing back data into and from a recording medium carry out processing including a recording step of recording specifying information specifying whether or not to prohibit an operation to play back data recorded in the recording medium into the recording medium, a playback step of playing back the specifying information for data subjected to a playback operation in accordance with a command from the recording medium, a judgment step of forming a judgment on the specifying information played back at the playback step, and a control step of controlling an operation to play back data from the recording medium in accordance with a result of a judgment formed at the judgment step.
In the recording apparatus, the recording method, the presentation medium and the recording medium according to the present invention, prohibition of a write operation over a combination of pieces of data is specified.
In the recording/playback apparatus, the recording/playback method and the presentation medium according to the present invention, specifying information stating prohibition of an overwrite operation for a combination of pieces of data is recorded into a recording medium, the specifying information for a piece of data subjected to a recording operation in accordance with a command is played back from the recording medium, and an operation to record the piece of data into the recording medium is controlled in accordance with a result of a judgment formed on the specifying information played back from the recording medium.
In the playback apparatus, the recording playback method and the presentation medium according to the present invention, an operation to play back data from a recording medium is controlled in accordance with a prescribed regulation as to whether or not the operation to play back the data recorded in the recording medium is allowed.
A recording medium according to the present invention is also used for recording specifying information for specifying whether or not an operation to play back the data is prohibited.
In the recording apparatus, the recording method and the presentation medium according to the present invention, a prescribed regulation as to whether or not to prohibit an operation to play back data recorded in a recording medium is recorded in the recording medium.
In the recording/playback apparatus, the recording/playback method and the presentation medium according to the present invention, specifying information specifying whether or not to prohibit an operation to play back data recorded in a recording medium is recorded into the recording medium, the specifying information for data subjected to a playback operation in accordance with a command is played back from the recording medium, and an operation to play back data from the recording medium is controlled in accordance with a result of a judgment formed on the specifying information played back from the recording medium.